Coeur
by cheteria
Summary: [REPUBLISH] "Jadi, jika kau berada di dekat seseorang, atau mungkin hanya melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin... nodus SinoAtrial di serambi kanan itu akan terpacu lebih cepat? Apa mungkin ada ruang kelima?"


**REPUBLISH** tanpa edit sama sekali—untuk **_fuchaoife_**.

.  
.

* * *

_**disclaimer:**_** Detective Conan** adalah resmi milik **Aoyama Gosho**. saya cuma minjem karakternya, soalnya conan/ai itu manis bangeeeet ./ /.

**_warning: _drabble-ish,** pendek banget deh -_-; **ooc** sepertinya, saya nggak jago pendalaman karakter, dan maaf untuk itu; **gak jelas **(lagi); **berantakan **karena nggak dibeta;** banyak dialog** dan sedikit deskripsi;** biological theme**, semoga saya nggak salah karena saya bukan ahli biologi -_-

* * *

.  
.

_Heart is a vessel that could carry you far away,_  
_further than you ever gone before._

**(Cardiology - Good Charlotte)**

.  
.

* * *

**Coeur  
© phillena**—originally written on december 2011

* * *

.  
.

"—jadi, kesimpulannya, jantung adalah salah satu organ terpenting dalam tubuh kita. Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Selamat siang, anak-anak!"

Setelah mengucapkan salam, sang guru berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan, dan—

—_Ai?_

Ai bergeming, tetap duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap buku yang terbuka di depannya dengan serius, membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

.  
.

Keempat anggota grup Detektif Cilik itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, dan—

"Hei, Haibara mana?" tanya Conan.

"Ah—" ujar Mitsuhiko;

"Oh iya!" seru Genta;

"Mungkin masih di kelas?" ucap Ayumi.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku cari dia!" Conan membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari kecil ke ruang kelas.

.  
.

Mendapatkan pintu kelas yang masih terbuka, Conan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Dan benar, Ai ada di situ, wajahnya sangat serius.

"Haibara," Conan berjalan, mendekati Ai yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Ai mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, menjawab panggilan Conan, "Hei. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Iya, ini mau pulang. Tapi, tadi saat kami menyusuri lorong, kami menyadari kau tidak ada. Lalu, aku kembali ke kelas, sedangkan Genta dan kawan-kawan menunggu di sana. Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin kau sudah paham betul tentang jantung?"

"Sepertinya—" jeda beberapa detik, "—sudah."

"Oh, kalau begitu, biar aku bertanya kepadamu."

"Bertanya? Masa kau tidak mengerti?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Conan, Ai langsung bertanya, "Apa kau percaya bahwa jantung hanya ada empat ruang?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh. Sudah jelas kan, ada bilik kiri, bilik kanan, serambi kiri, dan serambi kanan," Conan menghitung dengan jarinya, kemudian mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang membentuk angka empat ke wajah Ai, "empat ruang."

"Dan keempat-empatnya terisi darah?"

"Ya."

"Dan ruang pertama—serambi kanan—adalah ruang utama tempat nodus SinoAtrial, yang memberi rangsang awal sehingga jantung bisa berdetak?"

"Ya."

"Lalu..."

"..."

"Dulu, aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal-hal ilmiah saat aku bekerja untuk Organisasi Hitam. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku tidak mengerti..."

"..."

"E—e-em, mengapa jika kau berada di dekat seseorang, atau mungkin hanya melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin... nodus SinoAtrial di serambi kanan itu akan terpacu lebih cepat?"

"Hormon."

"Lalu, apa yang mengatur sistem hormon? Mengapa hanya jika dekat orang-orang tertentu saja, hormon-hormon akan diproduksi lebih banyak?"

"..."

"Apa mungkin ada ruang kelima—ruang khusus yang menyimpan informasi tentang orang-orang-seperti-apa-yang-bisa-memengaruhi-sistem-hormon, mungkin? Kemudian, ruang itu akan bereaksi jika melihat seseorang dengan kriteria yang tersimpan seperti di ruang kelima dan memengaruhi empat ruang lainnya—termasuk serambi kanan, atau—"

Muka Ai memerah.

"Haibara—"

"Kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Sekalipun aku tahu, penjelasannya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit seperti itu? Tubuh manusia itu kompleks—begitu pula cara kerjanya. Dari buku-buku kedokteran yang ada di perpustakaan rumahku—_rumah Shinichi, maksudku_—tidak ada yang namanya ruang kelima. Ruang jantung hanya empat."

"Ya, ya. Aku hanya berspekulasi..."

"Satu hal, Haibara—"

"..."

"—daripada kau berspekulasi bahwa ada ruang kelima di jantungmu yang merupakan ruang spesial untuk orang-yang-membuat-jantungmu-berdetak-lebih-cepat, lebih baik kauserahkan keempat ruang jantung yang sudah kau punya untuk orang tersebut."

Wajah Ai semakin memerah.

"Haha—sudahlah. Ayo pulang!"

Conan menarik tangan Ai, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar ruang kelas.

.  
.

* * *

_-fin-_

* * *

.  
.

**a/n:**

1. ha-halo, saya anak baru di fandom ini, semoga saya nggak merusak kedamaian fandom ini! ;w;  
2. saya tau ini aneh dan ngga jelas. ini cuma pelampiasan (?) waktu saya ngeliat prompt **_jantung _**dan _**empat **_waktu saya lagi jalan jalan di satu forum—akhirnya jadilah kaya gini ;w; maaf untuk segala keanehannya...  
3. ooc, ya? apalagi ai nya -_- tapi saya pikir, sedingin dinginnya ai.. dia kan juga pasti blushing kalo deket conan ./ /. mereka manis banget siiiih ;w;  
4. maaf kalo ada fakta yang salah soal jantung dan kawan kawannya itu. itu saya bikin cuma berdasarkan ingatan -_- dan saya bukan ahli biologi... nilai biologi saya aja paling jelek kalo dibandingin sama fisika, kimia, atau matematika, haha -_-  
5. coeur artinya jantung. itu bahasa apa gitu saya lupa... /fail  
6. em, berkenan memberikan kritik?  
7. terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
